Watching: Part 2
by Kiyota-chaN
Summary: This is the continuation of Mikara's fic, 'Watching'. Kiyota x OC. All chapters finished!
1. The First Impact

Watching~ part 2~  
  
A/N: You have to read this rather fast to find it funny. Read it relatively slowly and you won't. (For chapter 1 only)  
  
1 First Draft  
  
Mikara: Thank YOU Legato… if this thing has any typographical errors you're dead, ya hear?! But then again you agreed to type this thing for me in the first place without me having to threaten or beg you for it so I guess some thanks are in order.  
  
(audience claps politely)  
  
Legato: Since when did we have an audience??  
  
Mikara: Since I said so ya twit.  
  
Legato: There goes the 'twit' thingy again.  
  
Mikara: *glowers* since when was quoting Fujima such a bad thing??  
  
Legato: Since you used it, it wasn't so bad when Fujima himself was saying it.  
  
Mikara: What was that, gaki!?  
  
Legato: Ack! Now she's quoting Touya!  
  
Mikara/Knives: How about if I disembowel you, play with your guts and then hook you up to a life support machine and let you watch as your vital organs are served up to the maggots?  
  
Legato: O.o; (recovers) I'll let you do that after I perform everything in my 'wish list'. (to the kiddies) Do YOU want to know what's on my 'wish list'? (kiddies nod eagerly) really? (nod) REALLY? (convulsions) okay then, MIDVALLEY! (the horn man appears) STRIP!  
  
(Midavalley strips)  
  
Audience: O.O  
  
Mikara: LEGATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
The real Legato: Ate! How could you?!?!?  
  
Mikara: Heheheh…  
  
Legato: I wanted RUKAWA!  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 The First Impact  
  
"Akai!"  
  
Kiyota waved his arms, trying to call her back.  
  
"Hey, Akaii!"  
  
He yelled even louder not noticing the looks he got from a couple of the audience members. The smile was fading from his face.  
  
"Akaiii! Can't you hear me?!?" he bellowed. "Hey! HEY!!"  
  
This time, more than a few people looked his way, Akai among them. He saw that she had been crying. But when she saw him looking at her, she started running again.  
  
"Akai- Akai, goddammit! Get out of my way, damn you!" he said, tripping over Miyamasu.  
  
He ran, and it seemed to him that everything and everyone was in the way. He wove in and out of the crowd, tripping over barricades, an old lady and some weird dude in red who was getting the crap out of him by some 12 year old in a white cape.  
  
Once or twice he thought he spotted Akai, but she disappeared again before Kiyota could reach her. He was getting closer, though, and he was now fairly sure she had been crying her heart out.  
  
He suddenly had a bright idea (A/N: Now this may not have been a very big thing for the Narutakis and Detective Conans of the world, but it certainly was a very big thing for Kiyota Nobunaga because this is KIYOTA NOBUNAGA we're talkin' about, boys and girls). He cut his way through the crowd and passed through a shortcut although where and how the hell the way he took could rightly be called a shortcut because Akai was only 20 feet and in front of him before this not so bright idea came into his head only God knows.  
  
So it wasn't such a bright idea after all.  
  
"Akai, wai- gaahh!" he tripped over something else. It was a cat. "Stupid cat…"  
  
It's bright green eyes looked at him reproachfully. It was black, and two other cats slunk right behind it, a red cat and another black cat, both with blue eyes, which looked very familiar.  
  
"Rukawa," he breathed, reading the name on the collar. "So you finally decided to adopt this thing that follows you everywhere." A lunatic grin came over his face. "I wonder why you're not following him tonight… he probably sent you away so that he could fuck the monkey private…" he cackled. "Well Mr. Kitty, too bad for youu!" he yelled, the fact that it was the other black cat he tripped on. "Serves ya right, ya flea-bitten freaky blue-eyed hairball…"  
  
But instead of running away, the Rukawa no Neko simply landed on its feet (or paws) and strutted (yes, that was what Kiyota thought its walk resembled the most) back in front of him, forming a line with the other two cats.  
  
They stared at him disdainfully, and Kiyota. In spite of himself, he felt himself growing hot under the collar.  
  
The silence spun out, until Kiyota finally lost his temper (which was about 10 seconds, I'm afraid) and he screamed, "SHUT UP YOU STUPID CATS!!!" although everybody knows cats can't talk and they certainly weren't talking to Nobunaga Kiyota that day.  
  
At last, Kiyota's poor overtaxed brain got the message the cats were trying to give him, although this author is quite sure that Kiyota never reached the conclusion by himself; perchance God took pity on him and sent one of His angels (probably Fuuma) to whisper the secret in his ear.  
  
Why the hell are you standing here yelling to us for? They seemed to hiss. Go on, go after her!  
  
Her? Kiyota wondered stupidly.  
  
Akai, you halfwit! Kiyota was sure now that it was none other than Fuuma who was whispering in his ear. Go after her, if you love her!  
  
"Okay then," Kiyota said, starting off again.  
  
It wasn't until he had already ran for about 25 feet.  
  
"Wait a minute-" He stopped. And wondered.  
  
"If I love her…"  
  
He turned around. The cats were still there… watching him. 


	2. The Second Impact

1 The Second Impact  
  
She ran, and she knew he had seen her running. She had hoped to get away without him noticing, but he had noticed, and he was now following her. She didn't have to look behind her to know that he was. There was a moment back there where he had been close, dangerously close, and she had run faster than ever, wanting to get away. She had done it, apparently, and was about to stop for a while, when she heard his voice again.  
  
"Akaiii-" Dear God, he was this close, again! She started again, but stumbled a bit, allowing Kiyota to almost reach her hand.  
  
"No!" She pulled away, and ran, her heart hammering in her chest and a voice, a voice inside of her, telling her she had to get away, away from him, away from the heavy and awful burdens of her suppressed heart.  
  
"Akai!"  
  
"NO!" She was crying again, crying openly and freely, and still she ran, ran out into the rain, ran out into the darkness and promised oblivion of the night.  
  
"AKAI!!"  
  
2 A pause… an age that ended too soon to be called an age…  
  
Akai ran for what seemed like miles. She would've kept on running until she fell off the edge of the world or her feet fell from her legs, whichever came first, but she slipped on a puddle on a sidewalk in nowhere, which could in her state of mind rightfully have been called no man's land, and (possibly) sprained one of her ankles (slightly). She could not have gone on, would have not gone on, and it was rightfully so, the stars were watching anyhow and it was too late, too late, he- they had seen right through her and now she was going to have to face him. She begged the watching stars not to let that happen…  
  
…But of course, he caught up with her, truly and finally. 


	3. The Third Impact

1 The Third Impact, and by far the hardest of them all  
  
  
  
Kiyota ground to a halt in front of her.  
  
"Jesus Christ," he gasped, "what's gotten into you?"  
  
He stared at her, all huddled up in a puddle on a street nowhere, somewhere, weak and shivering under the stars. He thought she might not be shivering, but shuddering, and he pushed the thought firmly out of his head. He looked at the puddle on which she had fallen, and wondered if there might not be tears mixed with the water. He was sure that there had been some, and it needn't not matter if it were hers or not. For tears were universal; they meant sorrow; and if one of the world's own felt sorrow there was no reason as to why the rest of humanity should not feel sorrow as well. Nobunaga Kiyota did not see any tears, all he saw was his own reflection, and the small, tendrils of blood that swirled around in it.  
  
In his stupor, he wondered stupidly for a moment just what in the world blood was doing there, in a puddle of rainwater of all things, when he realized that Akai was bleeding.  
  
"Hey," he said gently not wanting to upset her further. He helped her up, ignoring the little voice in his head that said out loud what he felt Akai felt like as he helped-no, dragged her up-a dead weight, or a sack of potatoes. Whatever she had been crying about, it was apparent that it was eating her up inside-she didn't seem to want to look at him. "Hey now, what's wrong, Aki-chan?"  
  
At the sound of the old nickname he closed his eyes and braced himself for the sudden expected impact of her fist on his fist, most likely his jaw, and he set his teeth firmly so as for them to have a lesser chance of being knocked out, or maybe a lunge in the direction of his neck, or an earful of insults, at the very least. But none of these things ever came, and Kiyota found himself opening his eyes and feeling very stupid. He couldn't remember a time when the result had been otherwise. He looked at her for a moment, baffled and worried and confused. He was sure now; she was avoiding his gaze, actively trying to hide from it, from him.  
  
From him…  
  
In a moment of tenderness that surprised even him, he pulled her gently into his arms and held her. She gave a small, frightened gasp, but gradually, she relaxed against his chest.  
  
They stood like that for some time.  
  
More than one he thought he saw a tear slip down her face. But then, he thought, the shadows must be fooling him.  
  
Finally, slowly, hesitatingly, she spoke.  
  
"Kiyota…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thank you…" she whispered, closing her eyes.  
  
Another pause.  
  
"Are you alright now?"  
  
"Mm-mm…"  
  
"Now, I don't think that was a very clear answer."  
  
"What does it matter?"  
  
"Nothing…"  
  
"Then we don't have to worry about it, do we?"  
  
"No," he said, smiling down at her. "I guess we don't have to worry about it at all."  
  
~Owari~  
  
A/N: Did you like it?? ……I liked it VERY much… ^_^ *sigh* Nobu-sama… 


End file.
